


Bedroom Hymns

by Oddities1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Obsession, Possession, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddities1991/pseuds/Oddities1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is broken with needs she refuses to acknowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song of the same name by Florence and The Machine.

“cause this is his body

this is his love

such selfish prayers

and I can’t get enough.”

  
  


 

Lydia Martin is a puzzle you like to work out in your spare time. Its not like you don’t have a lot of it. You are dead, after all, and she is an anchor that keeps you grounded in this reality. You could go find another one; a better one, one where you are stronger. You’ve found plenty. You’ve discovered things in death you’d never even imagined in life. You have no attachments to this dimension; only lose ends you cannot bear to leave unattended.

 

Yet you find yourself second guessing, wondering if you could leave this girl and all her mysteries. You keep thinking of Derek and struggle to keep the rage in check. His time will come. And that is what keeps you here; the rage and fascination.

 

***

 

In your free time, when you cannot make yourself halfway whole again, you peel away the layers of her mind and wonder what it is that had Stiles fighting for her. Beauty can only move someone so far. The more time you spend with her, the more you come to realize that her beauty is not physical. It is strength and heart and golden barriers embroidered in the farthest corners of her mind. She is not kind, but she is not unkind either.

 

As time passes, you find you want to draw her away from the light; to breathe her in greedy grasps and refuse to let her go.

 

Sharing is not in your nature.

 

***

 

You come up with a plan, but it ends in her screaming and those incessant parents. You hear her thoughts, her resentment, her rage at them. You share it. They were not enough to protect her but that is what makes her strong. That is how she is able to stand on her own and yet you find yourself disapproving of the way they neglect her in favor of their own trivial needs.

 

They spend their time raging at each other when they should be protecting their own flesh and blood. You can’t help but think that they should be better, that even if they _did_ pay attention to something other than their own private war, they wouldn’t  be capable of protecting her as well as she is able to protect herself.

 

They will never be enough.

 

***

 

You give her a pretty picture of the Hale house as it used to be. The glory does not impress her. You find yourself amused, despite all the effort it took to create this for the girl. She is ungrateful. She is spoiled. She is broken with needs she refuses to acknowledge.

 

“Sorry,” you say, trying for sheepish. It comes out ugly and mean. You want to swear at yourself for screwing up, for caring. You want to break the hurt into little pieces until you can’t feel it anymore. You want her to see how she affects you, watching her come closer and closer each day and still not wanting you.

 

“I wanted it to be nice for you.”

 

She only stares, unblinking. You reach to push away the fearful tears in her eyes. Her breath hitches. When she runs you cannot stop her, no matter how much you try.

 

You’re stuck in the Hale house again.

 

***

 

You don’t approach her again. You pretend she doesn’t exist until you need her. Until you are crawling inside of her, pulling at the strings in her core. Lydia Martin screams in your head, but scream all she wants, you are in control now.

 

Her body is your own.

 

***

 

You talk to her from time to time. You explain things she has no business knowing, answer her sardonic questions and her angry demands. She gets over the terror in a matter of days and starts to lay down some ground rules. You find yourself impressed and despite yourself, you follow her rules.

It is her body after all.

 

***

 

She fights every second of your control. Sometimes you give her a window of time because it is exhausting to fight her and you need time to recover. Other times you keep her locked away just to spite her.

 

“Things don’t have to be this hard, Lydia.” The girl in the mirror says. “We can be great together, you and I.”

 

The reflection says nothing and you take that as your answer.

 

***

 

She is quiet for a few days.

 

Too quiet.


End file.
